Breaking Our Chains
by sailorpluto416
Summary: Story told by Zelda get ready for the most dramatic, romantic love story that could go wrong in everyway possible. How are these characters going to escape this huge love triangle? find out. rated for language, violence and LEMONS! CHAPPIE 6 IS UP!
1. Intro

How did I get here? My sister loves my other half but she doesn't know it's me…Marth loves her, and Link and Roy love me…such a confusing triangle. I can't even remember when it started. I don't want to remember…in fact I like being stuck like this--in the middle of all this mayhem, but around my closest friends. I guess I have to remember…yes! I do! It was my nineteenth birthday and my sister's seventeenth. We were outside celebrating….

My sister Peach was opening her usual presents of bombs and motion sensors. I don't know why she loves that stuff. She's such a care-free person. Then there's me, Zelda, who's a germ freak and has to be serious all the time. Sometimes I just wish I could be her…but I take after the traits of my father, King Falcon Hyrule. He's always serious and always has duties…it's like he's too busy for Peach, Queen Daisy (my mom), and I. But I respect him…I understand. This world into 3 sections—The Pokemon who are almost extinct (we get all our slaves from there); Emblemtra who we are currently at war with now; and our beloved Hyrule. Fighting over lands and slaves is silly to me, but I can't change my father's mind.

"Zelda," came Peach's voice, "You don't look so good…are you feeling okay?"

"Fine," I lied, "Just a little dizzy."

I've been thinking too much about to many things. My head was spinning faster then I could follow it. Everything was blurry. But then I thought to myself that this wasn't stress…this was something happening to me. I couldn't think or focus on the voices saying something…all I remember is running…running away from them.

I awoke to the sound of a man's voice in what looked like….

"The fountain of dreams," said the man, "That's where we are."

I couldn't see him to clearly, but it's like he read my every thought…I tried to focus my vision until I saw someone wrapped in clothes with blonde hair just like mine. And those red burning eyes…it was like he was reading my soul with such ease while lulling me to a dream. And that's when it all happened…that's when my life was about to take a huge unsuspecting turn into a living hell.


	2. Fight for Peach

A/N: heyy! Sorry for the long wait for the next chappie! I've been away at Germany cause I'm planning to school there at a University (even though I'm only in 8th grade) well...here we go!

* * *

"You said your name was Link?" I asked. 

"That's right...your father sent me to protect you and the other one incase you encounter that nut-case again," he replied quite boldly.

I must say, he is quite attractive, but when he's trying to be all tough in front of me I must admit it's rather pathetic. Still...he's so...irresistible!

I had the worst headache that morning! A dream last night had me confused and puzzled all day. Some man named sheik said he was me and he loved Peach. Silly as it sounds, he said I would transform into him whenever I get to close to her. What a humorous thought! Me, becoming a boy...talk about sisterly-love!

"Bullshit," I kept saying to myself all day.

"Zelda, why are you always so sad or alone all the time?" Peach would ask quite often, "You use to be so happy, but lately after out birthday you've changed."

"Nothing," I said trying to sound as annoyed as possible, "I've just got a lot on my mind hun."

"Well, if you ever need to talk, I'll be right here," she said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

This act of comfort was strangely...wanted. My head started to split–like the very touch of her soft skin was poison.

"I-I have to go," I screamed, but the voice seemed a little deeper then usual. I ran as fast as I could to get away from her. My head was in a spin and my body felt so heavy and limp. Everything went white, to grey, to black....I felt so nauseous from seeing everything as double. I just remember a loud, skull-shattering thump.

_

* * *

__Sheik's POV_

"Don't make me do this boy!" I hissed at the blonde young man standing in front of me. My love and lust for Peach was to strong, and he wasn't going to get in my way.

"I was hired for a reason! You're not getting away this time!" He yelled back to me. It was pretty funny actually, to see that this boy try to hide the fear in his voice. We were only a foot apart and he was screaming to get his point across–coward! I tried to sound intimidating and I guess it worked.

So much animosity was accumulating in our hearts. The other one must be dead!

He thought he could outsmart me and take the first swing, but I jumped out of the way and swung my chain towards him. He quickly dodged the swift attack when he saw the right moment and threw multiple bombs at me. I, too, saw this as a perfect opportunity! I dodged them all, and in the smoke clouds the explosions left behind, I teleported behind him. The boy was wondering where I was for a few moments while I was charging up my needles.

"Peek-a-boo," I said with a smirk underneath my bandages.

He turned around and the moment he did, 15 needles charged and pierced his skin (mostly in the abdomen). He fell to the floor with a ear-screeching sound. The punctures had left little drops of warm, red blood flow from his stomach and legs.

I went over to finish him off, but right when my hand reached the back of his neck, he rolled out of the way and grabbed my arm! Furry sailed through his soul, and fire consumed his eyes.

Sword slashes left and right on my body left me feeling nothing but hell...like I was engulfed in white flames. Tearing through my skin as though eating me alive, his sword could not be stopped. I could do nothing but wait for his wrath to be over (which I prayed it would), for he was to agile to avoid.

After what seemed like eternity, the boy left me on my hands and knees and breathing was very hard. I tried to look...the courtyard....the whole place covered in my blood...

So...hard...to....

His sword was an inch from my chest...so close to death...at this point I was praying for it. The was the sun hit is body...he was like a god.

In the middle of his fatal swing I managed to hear a disgusting metal hit his head. The sound made my stomach churn! Peach had hit the back of his head with a pan!!

"Nice...one..."I could barely to say.

Peach had just smiled in return. The smile that drove me crazy and burning with love. The smile she had always given her sister. My lips started to tremble because the pain now had taken over me...I couldn't even transform back to Zelda.

* * *

The glow from the sun hitting her face was just breathtaking. She couldn't have been any more beautiful then what she looked like at that moment.

"Eat this food," she said in her charming high-pitched voice, "You need it more then me."

I ate it thankfully and I was feeling much better. But sparkles began to surround me as I was eating.

"W-what's happening?!" I asked in alarm.

She just laughed and said, "It's healing food! I bring it everywhere I go! I mostly use it during battle...it should make you feel better."

As soon as it was all finished, I stood up and looked into her eyes. My body began to shake and I felt weak...no amount of her food could help me this time. It was love!

"So why did you rescue me and why are you talking to me," I said at 90mph...I couldn't help it...I always talk fast when I'm nervous!!

"I rescued you because I want to question you, not kill you. Secondly, I'm talking to you because," she started to blush a little, "I want to get to know you! Anyone who puts up a fight with Link is damn brave, especially when it's just to talk to me!"

She stood up to, her body pressed against mine making me burn with uncontrollable desire.

The blood that still trickled down my cheeks turned into tears, but when I realized this I quickly covered my face with my long hair. How could this be? I was afraid of nothing! Even as a girl I was fearless! How could I be afraid of this blonde who was so charming and captivating?

I froze...I just remembered what happens to me when I'm afraid...

"I-I have to go," I said, but my voice was already starting to change.

'Oh no' I remember thinking, 'she's going to see me transform!'

My eyes were glued to hers...I just couldn't pull away but I had to...that was a time where both sides of me were fighting. I didn't know what to do in those situations.

"Your hair," Peach said amazed, "It's changing into a dirty blonde!"

'This is it!' I thought.....


	3. Mixed feelings

_Shiek's POV_

"Please blink, or run! Do something!" I kept thinking over and over again to Peach. There stood the love of my life. I've only known her for a few minutes, yet I couldn't tear myself away from her. Those blue sapphires looking down at me were freezing me. If she saw me as Zelda, however, then I might never be able to see her again. It was a painful moment in my life...more painful then that battle with Link in fact. I don't know why I was paralyzed– maybe it was a part of transforming back into Zelda– but to know the moment she finds out I'm her sister things could be over and those pretty blue pools will never lay eyes on my again. There must be a way...If only she was stupid enough to...

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled in her cute yet really annoying high-pitched voice.

...I guess that was it...she saw me as Zelda...but wait...

I looked down at my hands– still covered in bandages! And my hair was still short...What the hell was she getting all giddy about?

"Look!! A bomb!" she said with such joy as if she completely forgot she was in potential danger since I was a "stranger". Does she actually trust me?

The Bob-bomb started chasing her in the opposite direction. I decided to take this chance to sneak away...

* * *

_Zelda's POV_

My limbs are so heavy! Everything hurts! I absolutely dread the fact I could be coming ill...my head hurt which also made me think there was some odd chance Link had drugged and raped me (though that was highly unlikely). But at this point, I would believe ANYTHING but the truth. I am in fact a boy. I can't hide it any longer!

I opened my eyes in my bedroom chamber. My vision was still a little groggy.

I took a quick glance around the shadows.

"Whew," I said after a while when my speech wasn't so slurred (my mouth was sore too), "That was such a close one! I almost remember every part of it...but–"

"Yea, that was a close one!"

I was startled for a second. That voice was so unfamiliar!

My eyes focused as hard as they could to glance around the dark shadows, trying to rest on some sort of figure or line that the voice might belong to.

...But my vision was still bad...

"You're lucky I saved your skin, or you would have been totally screwed!"

I still couldn't see in the dimly lit room, but out of the darkest shadows came a thumping of boots. The figure (of what seemed to be a boy a little younger then me) stood right above me.

"Name's Roy. I am the youngest prince of Embl–"

"What are you doing here?!?!" I asked in panic.

I quickly jumped out of the bed (swaying a little) and had my hands ready to cast all the spells it could in a heart beat. This young boy was a prince of a country we've been at war with since the beginning of time! He might be an assassin!

"Hold your pokemon! God!" he said, somewhat nonchalantly.

I dropped my hands a little, but I was still ready to attack. This boy...he did help me...and he wasn't an ugly troll (I've heard people from his land are hideous creatures) yet in fact he was...kinda cute!

"I want to end this war between our countries!" he said at long last, "All this silly fighting can be resolved."

I couldn't believe it! He was actually very wise and had the same views as me!

After a long awkward silence, I dropped my hands completely. He wasn't looking me in the eyes...

"You saw me transform, didn't you?" I asked, almost in a whisper.

He just nodded his head. Still not looking at me...

"Will I...will I turn to stone if I look right at your eye?" he asked.

Stone?! The silliest thing I've ever heard! Why would he think that?

...Suddenly it all became clear...

I walked over to him and put my hands under his chin. I lifted his eyes so they were resting on my gaze.

"Depends," I chuckled, "Are you a silly old troll?"

It seems they had ridiculous rumors of us as well as we had taunted them. We really were all the same...but why did it take til now to realize it? Why are we fighting in the first place?

We both started laughing. It's been a while since I've felt so happy at nothing. After a while, I forgot what I was laughing at!

Getting along with Roy wasn't going to be so hard. Who knows? We may just hold the key to ending our differences between our people after all.

* * *

This boy is brilliant! He knew much more then me! He even knew how to keep Peach busy with bombs (hence, how he saved Shiek). He even came up with a great plan! If our two sides were to marry, then we could settle differences! I of course do NOT want to marry anyone the way I am (the whole sex change thing) and he was far to young! So we decided...hook up his older brother Prince Marth with Peach! BRILLIANT!

...A tap at the door...

"Hurry!" I hushed, "we must keep our friendship and little 'scam' a secret! Okay? Meet me at midnight at the Fountain of Dreams! We shall discuss this further!"

He nodded in agreement, and as each second went by, that knocks at the door became louder and louder.

I showed him to a window where he snuck out quietly, no doubt already trying to make his way to the Fountain.

I opened the door to a lonely Peach. But she was crying which was totally not like her! Something was definitely wrong!

I took her hand and guided her towards a seat, silently closing the door behind me.

"This feeling is very scary," she started to say. I knew then and there...she was truly in love with Shiek.

My worse nightmare came true.

I was rubbing her back in comfort telling her everything is alright. I knew I was really the only person she could ever really turn to. I was the only person there. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty though. She is scared because she's never been in love before. And here I am forcing her to have those same feelings for someone she doesn't even know yet...how could I do this?

I wasn't completely trying to understand her. My head kept racing towards Roy. I was looking at the clock over and over again.

"Still another 2 hours until I see him again," I thought.

"You might be in love," I said out loud.

It was suppose to be more for myself then Peach, but I guess she took it as advice too.

I can't stop lying! First, I told Roy that I want her to love Marth for the kingdom when really it's just to get her of Shieks case! But what if I—I mean Shiek– hurts her?

I let out a big sigh as Peach left the room feeling a lot better. It was time for me to start heading out as well. Maybe If Peach loves Marth, Shiek will disappear! That would be the end of my problems...then I wouldn't have to worry so much about transforming in front of Link or Roy...

...Roy...

Why did I keep thinking about him?!

And when I thought about him...why did my heart begin to race?


	4. My prince and I

1The night air felt like a thousand icicles pricking against my back making it harder for me to escape the castle. I always use to do this as a kid, but my body has grown since I was seven and it's hard to fit through the small openings in the castle. My destination still remained in my head though– the Fountain of Dreams. That's where I have to meet Roy, and that's where we can finally plan a way for Marth and Peach to get together.

So cold...

I kept walking along a dirt road when I hear a few sticks behind me crack. Who was that! The air suddenly went quite, and I could feel breathing down my neck. As the hair on my skin begins to rise, I search my belt until my hand lands on something smooth and round– my dagger. I quickly raise it up and stab it behind me all in one second but...no one's there?

"Must be my mind playing tricks on me again," I laughed.

However, that wasn't the only time on my whole trip that happened, but I learned to ignore it since every time I look behind me, no one's there.

"Just keep looking forward," I said quietly to myself, "Don't look back, there's nothing there."

Of course, that never works so I ended up occupying my head with something else. Happy thoughts with Link. He has such a muscular build with all different hues and shades of green on his clothes. His blonde wavy hair glistening in the sun and his blue eyes that shine every time he says something to me, or the way he laughs!

I can't really deny it much anymore, I have fallen in love with him.

Before you know it, I was at the Fountain. I've been here so many times, I must've subconsciously made my way here. I remember always coming here as a child– the days where I was young and my mommy first told me of fairytales and knights in shining armour.

I remember sitting here looking at the stars and wishing that one day, a prince would come for me and take me away just like they do in those stories I loved.

"Did he ever come for you?" said someone from in the shadows.

I was startled at first, but my mind registered that perhaps it was Roy...but the voice was different!

"Who's there!" I asked in a panicking tone. But as the shadow turned into the figure with green shaded clothes and the blonde wavy hair I dream about, I knew who it was. But how did he know I was here!

He just laughed, "You have to know when to keep your mouth shut when you're talking 'cause now I have something against you. You're how old and you still believe in fairytales?"

I knew he was joking, but the more I thought about it he was right. It's stupid to believe in those anymore...but still...

"I saw you sneaking out of the castle...you think I wouldn't have noticed?"

I paused and looked at the ground. So, he's the one that's been following me here...wait, why is he coming closer? Didn't he ever hear of personal space? He kept walking closer and closer until his well built body was pressed hard against mine. My knees are trembling right now! I hope he doesn't notice...

"So," he said in a deep, smooth, and quiet whisper, "where is your prince?"

I felt so weak to begin with, but looking up into those eyes that make me melt made it worse. I could feel him holding me, and if it weren't for his strong hands holding me up, I would've passed out by now.

"Don't look so sad anymore, I don't like it when you cry."

His head was lowering til his lips just barely brushed against mine. "Don't worry, your prince is here."

Our lips encased in what seemed like forever as I found the strength to throw my arms around his neck as if to keep him there. It was just him and me...My prince and I.


	5. Questions That Cloud the Mind

Chapter 5

Questions That Cloud the Mind

The fountains. A gentle running of water. That little trickling sound. The soothing sounds of the water calmed my thoughts. Link and I still stood, locked in a passionate embrace. Oh gods, I love this feeling. But... I couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of... something. Like, this whole thing... It had all been moving so fast.

Trickling sounds of the cascading water halts my pessimistic thoughts, cutting my mind off of that topic. But when there's an end, there's a new beginning. My thoughts picked up once again, leading a new trail in the spacious caverns of my mind.

Why Link? I began to ask myself questions upon questions. He's here with me, but what was my reason for coming here again? Why am I here with him? Wasn't there another reason for my coming? All of these thoughts going on in my head in a matter of less than a minute.

I pulled away from the sweet taste of my prince's lips. His eyes, vivid blue like the ocean so deep, stared into mine. Since when could I get so lost in just two pools of blue?

The flowing water in the background seemed to disappear from my hearing. It was just me and him. Him and me. And yet, even through just the sereneness of us being there together, alone, I couldn't shake off the feeling of something out of place. Or maybe, someone...

As the feeling grew in my mind, a swirling sensation passed inside of me. Something wasn't right. Soon the world, that had been so still in my eyes just seconds before, blurred out of focus. I barely could make out Link as he stepped forward to grab my swaying form.

And then, just like that, the dizzying sensation passed. I looked up. I was alone?

Standing on the side of the great center fountain, I discovered my surroundings once occupied by the sandy blonde man were vacant. I was alone.

Alone.

Yet, a vague sensation in my heart told me all was not well. Something was wrong. The same something that I had felt when I was in my love's arms.

Then, I was hit with the realization of something. The fountain was not flowing. I could no longer hear the whispering of the running streams. The drops of water were no longer dancing and cascading down the fountain's sides onto the seemingly endless glass floor.

'It's so quiet_'_ ran through my mind and the stillness took over my senses. I could feel my ears prying the air for any sense of sound. Something to assure me I was not alone. That nothing was wrong. That I was not frozen in the ice of time, never to be thawed out again.

_Drop_...

What was that?

_Drop_...

Is that water?

_Drop_...

_Drop_...

Yes, but not that of the fountains.

_Drop_...

_Drop_...

It's getting louder. But, oh, what is it?

_Drop_... _Drop_..._ Drop_...

My eyes widened as a memory came to me. It was a time when I was but a small child. Peach and I had come here to play and we became separated. Two long hours we were apart, and only when I heard quiet dripping did I know I had found my sister. Tears. Her tears were what lead me to her. She needed me with her and the tears brought me there.

_Drop_...

I turned my head, hoping to find a sight that would satisfy my eyes' need for proof of the tears.

'Tears. Someone is sad. Someone I know. Those tears shed for me, like so many years ago with my little sister. They are crying for me.' I couldn't stop the thoughts from piling in my mind. Someone's there! I know it!

_Drop_. _Drop_. _Drop_...

The sound had been amplifying in my brain. More drops, the louder it became. I was desperate. Somebody needed me.

Then, I turned to face a direction in which I had only moments before. There! There is someone crying!

I looked closely at the hunched over form. That outfit. The cape. His hair. I knew so well whom in which it was.

I gasped in air. "Roy!"

My body, aching to console a friend, instructed my legs to move towards the crying teen.

_Drop_...

As my right foot fell onto the cavernosus floor, letting out a loud echoing sound, my heart felt a pang. Right at that very moment, I couldn't believe my eyes.

His form, weak and frail in what seemed both physically and in mind, disappeared from his spot on the floor. The sound of tears finally ceasing in my mind.

But what surprised me the most, not just that of my dear friend vanishing without a trace, I felt arms around me. I pulled and pried myself free and turned to face... Link?

Had he been there the whole time? His figure was blurry to me, but I could still tell it was him. What had happened? Sounds of steadily flowing water entered my cloudy brain. Those sounds. Oh what precious sounds they were.

But before I could get lost in the small Riviere forming before my eyes, and not even listening to Links words which I knew he spoke, I made a dash over to where I had last seen Roy.

Tears were welling in my eyes. If we had been speaking on literary terms, I could have been blinded by the clouding of my mind and tears. I fell to the floor of the wet ground, gently patting the spot. Who knows? What if he was swallowed up by the depths of Fountain of Dreams? There were so many mysteries already surrounding the place. Could this be another?

My heart was racing and it stung something awful. Oh Roy! Where are you?

My hand fell over something and it dragged my attention to it. There, under my delicate fingers, was a white envelope. A letter! Was it from the prince of Emblem? Was it left for her?

Oh Roy, what happened to you?

**A.N.** Quite the cliffie, ne? Yeah. I would like to thank my friend, Audrey, for helping me out wiht this chapter. And thank you to al who have been reading this story up until now. I hope it is getting more and more interesting as we progress!

Leave a comment if you liked it!


	6. A Night of Passion

A/N: heyy! How's eveyone doing? Ok so heres the thing...there's a LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! AHHH! And it's my first one so ya know...if I can make it better let me know. Ok so on with the show! )

* * *

I can't tell if it's early in the morning or really late at night right now. All I know is that the beautiful moon is out, and I have a lot of things on my mind. So many, in fact, that I won't be able to sleep until it's all figured out.

The lights in my small little tower are out and the only thing illuminating my face is the deep silver moonlight. I lay on my soft bed and gaze out the window hoping that maybe a star out there could help me. The memory keeps playing over and over again in my head...Link and I in our warm embrace, Roy standing there watching as the haunting tear drops fall over and over...

Roy...

Why was he crying? It didn't occur to me that maybe—

No, silly thought.

I move my hand slowly up the silk sheets until it touches the familiar paper. I grab it and lead it into my sight as my eyes scan the words over and over...

" _Dear Zelda,_

_Incase there was a mix up and I didn't actually get to talk to you in person at the Fountain, then hopefully you get this letter. My plan is to get Marth and Peach to hang out a day at Termina Bay...It's a great place! There's so much to do there, and I hear Peach loves the water– well so does Marth! If it would be possible, could you get her there around 3 o'clock? I'm sure they will have a great time...and who knows, maybe someday that will be us..._

_Roy"_

The last line is what kept creeping up in the back of my mind... _"maybe someday it will be us_"

I wasn't sure weather to think this was a planning letter or a love note. All I know is that it gave me a strange dizzy feeling in my stomach whenever I read it. But was that really a good thing? I mean...he's so much younger and...

A sudden knock at the door awoke me from my guilty thoughts of Roy. I sat up in panic as if my thoughts were floating around the room and I didn't want anyone to see. With a hesitated tone I replied, "Come in!" to the knocking.

The large oak door with the shimmering gold touch slowly opened to a tall blonde with piercing blue eyes. I thought maybe Peach wanted a night time story, but to my surprise it was Link! But his eyes had a different look them– they burst with worry. He came down and sat next to me on my bed. Obviously my eyes had a sheen of uncertainty to them as well, because he seemed to take notice.

"What's wrong Zelda?" he asked, "Did that boy hurt you?"

That's right! He was there when I found Roy crying! I hope he didn't think anything happened...that would break his heart. So, I reassured him with a smile as I took my delicate fingers and ran them though his smooth, blonde hair.

"I've had my fair share of worries about you," he said sounding a bit more relieved, "I mean sneaking out after dark, always looking like your hiding something..."

He bent over and kissed me on the forehead. "You do to much."

With that he quickly got up and headed for the door. But those words...they hit me hard. I am always hiding something and I guess I am over stressed. All that went away when Link entered the room, even if he did look worried, he still brought a kindness that made me happy inside– something I need now more then ever. Knowing that he cared, and knowing that I can't keep glowing in the moon's lonely and cold light. Sometimes, I need the brightness of the prince or someone I loved.

All feelings and thoughts of Roy at that moment vanished as I concentrated on Link now. I didn't want him to leave...I _never_ want him to leave. I need him and I need to show him I love him. This boy that I had only met a few weeks has made an impact on my life, even if he was only protecting me. I'll finally admit it...

I love Link.

And I won't let him go...

"Wait!" I cried as I stood up and grabbed his hand, "Don't leave me! Don't ever leave me!"

He turned around with a look of shock, pity, and a bit of confusion. After standing there for a few moments he took his hand and gently wiped a tear off my cheek. Moving his hand slowly downward he took the bottom of my chin and directed it towards his lips. The soft touch of his lips against my own made me shiver with delight as we continued the light kisses. While his hand was still on my chin the other started to creep up my back and pull me in closer, as I felt mine brushing through his hair and pressing his head harder against my own, hoping to deepen this kiss a little more.

I parted my lips hoping he would accept the invite and he did. I felt his warm, moist tongue massage mine as I returned the favor by letting my hands wander down his back, further and further...until I reached his belt. I quickly unbuckled as he did the same for me, still never moving his one hand from under my chin for support. The kiss started deepening, and our mouths ran along to a rhythm faster and faster. I, for one, enjoyed this and let out a few moans to indicate so.

We pulled away from this kiss, panting and staring at each other for a few moments in amazement, but there was no time to let what just happened sink. I pulled his shirt off and discarded it to the floor, while he kicked off his boots. I stood there and took a quick look, very pleased. His upper body was perfectly tone and the excitement from our kisses was starting to show through his tight pants– this of course made me burn even more with desire. Not long after I studied him had he smashed our lips against each other again with heated passion as his hands unzipped the back of my dress and pushed me on the bed behind me. Looking down, it was his tun to study me as a look of lust overcame his face.

He then collided his body on top of mine and our lips where once again united. A few minuted after kissing my lips, neck, and collarbone he decided to move on and unhooked my bra, throwing it with all the other garments. My turn! I used all my strength to roll his large muscular body under me– success! I sat up and tore off his pants in a beast-like manner. In the pale moon light I could make out his member and how far along it is to being ready. It just needs a bit of work, so why not help Link a little?

I lowered my mouth onto his manhood and began sucking and stroking. Link, still surprised that I turned him over, started to let out a few pleasured moans. As the body beneath me started squirming and sweating I hastened my movements. Faster, faster, and faster still until he was screaming (not that I cared since I'm really far apart from the other part of the castle) and moving his hips in sync with me.

" Oh my god...Zelda...yes!...keep going..."

His panting became heavy and his fists were clenched to my sheets. This whole ordeal was, in turn, making me aroused more until I to was dampening in my nether regions.

"Zelda...oh my god!...ahhh... Yes!...YES!"

He arched his back and released, his warm tangy taste deep in my throat. When it was over, all you could hear was extreamly heavy breathing and still a few occasional pleasured moans from Link. I crawled up and rested my head on his sweaty, toned chest. I could hear his heart beating...

After we caught our breath, Link started up again, this time I was underneath.

"Just because you pleased me doesn't mean I can't return the favor," he said with an evil smirk.

He started kissing me, tasting some of his own essence long with it until he held my hands to my side and crept down to my already-wet cavern. He tranced the panty line teasing me as I couldn't help but let out a few moans myself. It felt so good! I don't remember the last time I felt this way...

He released one of my hands and used his to cup my vagina, slowly rubbing back and forth. I started to breath as heavy as he did when I was getting started...I couldn't stand anymore of this teasting! I needing him now! I spread my legs even further to hint to him that he should go in, but he wasn't done yet...

He came back up until we met face to face again as I felt a hand fondle my breasts. My hardened nipples were being played with and sucked on, as he started to grind his pelvis with my sensitive clit. This was just to good to be true!

"Oh god Link! Oh yes!...more!...harder...HARDER!"

I was gasping for breaths as my excitement was reaching its climax. Link knew this and took action right away...he lowered back down to my womanhood and stuck one finger in...then another...then his tongue went in for the peak. His hands stayed and massaged my inner thigh making my orgasm go faster.

My hand lingered to his head and pushed down on it, as my hips collided with him hoping to deepen his effort. Before I knew it, I was screaming and moaning uncontrollably until...

"Ahhh." I shouted. The waves of pleasure filled every ounce of my body as we both slumped over in a wet, exhausted heap, Roy and his letter still in the farthest reaches of my mind. "I love you." he said as he fell asleep in my arms.

His first time ever saying he loved me...


End file.
